


Told ya told ya

by Cryingal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eating Competition, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Humor, This was a prompt I hella enjoyed, Tony Stark is a smug bastred, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: Yes, Piper Parker got into an eating competition with a God and a National Icon.





	Told ya told ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenchaos9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenchaos9/gifts).



> Here ya go dolly hope you enjoy

**  
** **Prompt: This is awesome I love it you should write where Piper out eats thor and Steve during dinner and Tony is smug because he told the avengers that she can eat a lot**

 

**Okay I enjoyed this prompt a lot so here lmao:**

* * *

 

Piper was underestimated a lot. She had gotten used to it, Bad Guys underestimated her, her classmates and teachers did too. Heck sometimes people she knew personally did too.

Tony made that mistake once

He vowed to never do it again.

Tony would admit he held the girl back a lot. But he was scared. He knew she was capable of great things, capable of doing greater things than all the Avengers who once stood together could do combined.

While he held her back he also pushed her limits.

He helped her test the waters and occasionally just threw her in to see how cold and how deep they were.

Sometimes they were deep and teeth chattering cold and sometimes they were a Shallow spring creek.

When the Rouge avengers were pardoned he knew they would underestimate her. It was to be expected when you saw a Fifteen year old spider themed hero.

Tony would laugh in their face when they realized that’s something you should _not_ do.

 

“A dinner?”

Tony nodded

“Really?”

He nodded once more.

“Yes, pip, a dinner and I’m taking you.” She stares at him dumbfounded. “But… why?”

“Because” He said gently, “you were apart of.. _that_ and you’re an Avenger in training they’re your future teammates and teammates know and trust each other” he explained.

“Because that worked out to well the last time” she rolled her eyes, Tony Grimaced.

“I know but still kiddo, mistakes were made and we’re trying to get past them”

“A _mistake_ is forgetting you car keys at your house. But, fine I’ll come but it doesn’t mean I’m gonna be nice to the other ones. Especially Mr. So called righteousness” Tony snorted.

“Alrighty fair enough kiddo. Fair enough.”

 

And Dinner time rolled around. Piper was led to the dining room that they would all be using. Apparently there would be a dinner and a movie night. Trying to earn back some domesticity.

Before she arrives she can hear there’s light conversation going around. Mr. Stark is chatting with Mr. So called righteousness. He sounds distasteful and Mr. so called righteousness sounds sympathetic.

She pulls at the end of her sleeve. Both nervous and a little excited. She was hoping Thor would be there.

The elevator dings and she steps in. Mr. Stark perks up when he sees her and starts walking over to guide her to them. Some are staring at her curiously those being Romanoff and Barton as well as Thor and Mr. so called righteousness. While others are blanks staring at her, Maximoff, Barnes and Vision.

Rhodey just smiles when he sees her.

“Everyone, This is Piper Parker, Spider-Girl And Avenger in training so be nice she’s your future team mate” he says. She gives them a small wave.

“What the fuck she’s Twelve?” Wilson says. Piper shoots him a glare.

“I’m Fifteen”

“Like that’s any better?!”

Mr. so called righteousness says shooting Mr. Stark a scathing look.

“Yes it is better”

“How?” He asked with an incredulous look

“let’s keep in mind I took out Barnes and Wilson one a birdman and another a highly trained assassin.” She crosses her arms and stares at him. Wilson lowly whistles.

“I think she just low key threatened him” Barton whispers to Natasha who agrees.

“Now, my stomach is starting to eat itself.” She looks to Mr. Stark who looking rather smugly.

 

Soon there’s Pizza, Thai, Chinese, Hamburgers almost _all_ of NYC food in the dining room and everyone is stuffing their plates full.

Piper the most

“Can you eat all that?” Barton asks, Piper looks up at him before adding the Fifteenth slice of pizza on her plate.

“Yeah she can, she could out eat Thor and Rogers over there” Mr. Stark says around a mouthful of food himself. Romanoff Rolls her eyes and mutters a quick “classy” Maximoff chuckling beside her.

“Is that a challenge I hear?!”

Thor’s voice booms. Causing most of them to Jump.

“Speak of the Devil” Wilson laughs, “please. That’s my brother” Thor says.

“I mean like I’m game.” Piper shrugs.

“Wait would you really get into a eating competition with A god and and Captain America”

She nods.

“Rogers? Thor?” Barton Asked. Thor nods vigorously and Rogers looks unsure.

“I… don’t know she’s a child I doubt-“

“You threw a airport thingy at me consider this payback”

That seems to win him over and she ignores Mr. Stark yelling “you did _what_ ” from beside her.

 

They eat twenty boxes of Pizza before Steve is refuses anymore saying If he tastes anymore he’ll throw up.

Twenty more of Thai and Chinese.

Nineteen bags of McDonald’s and Wendy’s without break. Even order in some longhorn for the soup.

It goes on from about two hours Piper never flattering.

Another two hours even the God of Thunder is begging no more.

Mr. Good and righteousness is on the ground and burping clutching his stomach, Thor doing the same.

Mr. Stark is chuckling and looping him around around.

“Told ya she could do it”

  



End file.
